Violento
by Arconte Soleil
Summary: La violencia es la menara de manifestar esa locura que nos es causada por diferentes tipos de traumas que, mereciendo o no, hemos vivido, y, algunas personas sacan beneficios de estas secuelas / creo que no se hacer resúmenes...rate T por si acaso


Soul Eater no me pertenece, si no a su respectivo creador

Advertencias: un poco de violencia, AU, OC tal vez

espero lo disfruten

...

Violento

En una pequeña casa en un barrio bajo y de mala muerte, se encontraba una joven pareja, per esta no era una pareja normal, pues de tras de las paredes de esa casa todos los días eran una tortura para la joven esposa que recibía golpes y maltratos del que pensó la amaría por siempre.

La joven era de esbelta figura con curvas delicadas y proporciones exactas, este era cubierto por un traje negro de tirantes de tela ligera que se pegaba a su parte superior y en la parte inferior era mas suelto llegándole hasta debajo de las rodillas, su cabello corto era de un lindo rosa pálido que le llegaba por encima de los hombros, sus ojos de color celeste transmitían tristeza, en su cara de delicadas y femeninas facciones poseía un moratón en la mejilla izquierda y el labio inferior se encontraba partido, ella estaba sentada en una esquina del cuarto, abrazando sus piernas mientras tenia su cabeza recostada en sus rodillas.

Ella escucho como la puerta de la habitación se abría suavemente aumentando así su miedo al ver como esta le daba paso a un hombre grande con el cuerpo lleno de músculos, vestía una camiseta negra y pantalones jeans oscuros a la cadera, su cabello negro le llegaba hasta los hombros y caía por su cara cubriendo un poco su ojo derecho, esto le daba un toque mas terrorífico ya que en el centro de su cara poseía una cicatriz en forma de equis eso mas una sonrisa siniestra y cínica de venganza le causaba terror a Chrona, en sus ojos negros se podía apreciar la locura que poseía

\- Chrona...- la llamo diciendo su nombre como cantando - Chrona que te paso estas bien?- decía mientras se acercaba a ella

Chrona solo se encogía en su lugar he intentaba no soltar mas lagrimas

\- Vamos cariño, se supone que somos marido y mujer, puedes decirme cuando algo te incomoda - decía mientras se paraba justo frente a ella

\- Lo lamento Ragnarok, no volverá a ocurrir - dijo Chrona en un susurro

\- Oh disculpa linda creo que no te escuche bien me lo repites por favor - la tomo fuertemente de su brazo izquierdo levantándola del suelo, Chrona se quejo del dolor que le causaba el exceso de fuerza ejerciéndose en su delgado brazo - quiero escuchar bien lo que mi esposa me quiere decir - le respondió Ragnarok con su sonrisa cínica

\- Yo dije que lo sentía y que no volvería a ocurrir - contesto Chrona mas alto con lagrimas desbordándose de sus ojos - por favor, déjame - suplico Chrona

\- Chrona es que aun no lo entiendes - Ragnarok se acerco a su oído y le susurro - jamás te dejare tu y yo estaremos juntos para toda la vida - le contesto para luego tirarla al suelo - Ahora que tal si vas a la tienda y me compras unas cervezas

Chrona se levanto y se puso unas bailarinas blancas, tomo su bolso y salió del cuarto seguida de Ragnarok, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y cuando estaba apunto de salir por la puerta Ragnarok la llamo

\- Chrona que bueno que tuvimos nuestra charla - le dijo con su típica sonrisa cínica y se dirijo a la sal mientras le decía - no demores tanto cielo

Chrona tomo el abrigo negro que estaba colgado tras la puerta y salió de la casa, eran como las 6:30 y ya había oscurecido, Chrona camino y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la casa, saco su teléfono celular y marco un numero

En una oficina lujosa, un joven alto con traje ejecutivo, bajo el cual se encontraba un cuerpo atlético y musculoso, miraba por la ventana con sus ojos dorados, su cabello negro con tres franjas blancas peinado perfectamente enmarcaba su cara, escucho su celular sonar y se apresuro a contestarlo

\- Hola - contesto el joven

\- _Kid -_ escucho como una vocecilla temblorosa lo llamaba del otro lado

\- Chrona? estas bien? que pasa? - Kid se altero al escucharla así

\- _No pasó nada, yo... solo... quería hablar contigo -_ le respondió ella

\- Ese tipo te volvió a pegar cierto - más que una pregunta Kid estaba afirmando lo que decía

\- _Él no me dejara nunca, y mi madre dice que el matrimonio es beneficioso para ella y sus negocios asique no me puedo separar de el, estoy atada a el para siempre -_ Kid escucho como ella empezaba a sollozar

\- Tranquila Chrona, por favor ya no llores - pidió Kid - solo dime, quieres que esto acabe, quieres ser libre? - le pregunto Kid a Chrona, aunque el ya conocía su respuesta

\- _Sí, quiero ser libre -_ respondió Chrona en un susurro determinado

\- Eso quería escuchar - dijo Kid con una sonrisa ladina

 ** _Tres horas después_**

En la oficina de Kid entraron dos jóvenes, una chica; de cabello rubio opaco el cual llevaba suelto y le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, de ojos verde olivo, que parecían fríos y calculadores, su cara parecía la de una niña buena, era de contextura delgada, largas piernas torneadas, caderas un poco anchas, cintura pequeña, de buenas proporciones, traía puesta una short de cuero de color marrón, una camiseta blanca de tirantes y sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero negra con capucha, y, unas botas de mujer estilo militar negras que le llegaban hasta debajo de la rodilla; el chico, de cabello blanco, de mirada roja que derretía a cualquiera, su cara era la de todo un seductor, y su sonrisa de tiburón podía poner de rodillas a cualquiera, el traía un pantalón jeans oscuro de tubo, una suéter negro de manga larga con cuello en v sobre la cual tenia una chaqueta marrón, y, tenia unas converse altas de color gris oscuro.

Caminaron hasta quedar de frente al escritorio donde Kid se encontraba sentado, este les hiso un gesto con la mano para que tomaran asiento, ellos lo hicieron

\- Para que nos mando a llamar jefe? - pregunto la chica

\- Les tengo un trabajo - respondió Kid

\- Y de que se trata esta vez, si no me interesa nos iremos, es nuestro día libre y no quiero perder el tiempo con algún tonto deudor - comento el chico

\- SOULLL...! ten un poco más de respeto, aun que conozcamos a Kid de siempre es nuestro jefe y aquí hay que respetarlo - le regaño la chica

\- No te preocupes Maka nos conocemos lo suficiente, ya sabia que Soul me contestaría algo como eso - Kid le contesto intentando relajar a Maka que estaba apunto de golpear a un Soul desinteresado por su vida - pero yo de verdad los necesitaba, este no es un trabajo cualquiera - dijo Kid seriamente

\- De que se trata Kid? - pregunto Maka

\- Es sobre Chrona - contesto este

Maka y Soul se quedaron atónitos, Soul estaba pálido, pues desde que ella se caso no habían sabido mucho de ella, su madre la había obligado a casarse para que su negocio ilegal fuese lucrativo, y ella como buena hija no protesto, se había mudado y no sabían si estaba dentro o fuera del país, recibían llamadas esporádicamente de ella pero no podían localizarla exactamente, pues al parecer el teléfono del que hablaba tenia un bloqueante que les impedía localizarlo, y así había pasado un año prácticamente sin saber muy bien que era de su amiga

\- Como la encontraste? - pregunto Maka con un hilo de voz, la desaparición de Chrona la había alterado bastante, miro a Soul, el seguía sin reaccionar, Maka tomo su mano y la apretó

\- Ella me llamo hace unas horas, ese maldito le pega, le pega a diario, y ella ya no lo soporta - Kid hacia lo posible por aguantar su enojo al saber eso y no poder hacer nada, hasta ahora - me pidió ayuda, es por eso que ustedes están aquí - contesto Kid un poco mas tranquilo

\- Ese idiota... lo matare - dijo Soul - Donde hay que ir? - pregunto Soul mientras que se levantaba, su flequillo cubría su mirada, Maka sabia que estaba furioso, nadie tocaba a su hermanita.

 _ **escena retrospectiva**_

Medusa la madre de Chrona se había embarazado del padre de Soul, y este al saberlo se fue a vivir con ella, llevándose a su hijo, el matrimonio de los padres de Soul no era bueno así que a el no le afecto mucho el divorcio además el apenas y lo recordaba pues tenia como 2 años en ese entonces, cuando nació Chrona todo fue felicidad, eran una feliz familia de cuatro, a el le emocionaba mucho el tener una hermanita, y Medusa y su padre se profesaban mucho amor y a sus hijos también, Medusa lo trataba como si fuese su hijo, todo iba tan bien, pero, cuando Chrona cumplió tres años, los cuatro salieron a comer y cuando iban de regreso a casa los atacaron siete hombres que salieron de un callejón, dos agarraron a Soul y Chrona, otros dos agarraron a Medusa y los tres restantes empezaron a golpear a su padre, con una navaja comenzaron a clavársela en diferentes partes del cuerpo a su padre, mientras los ponían a ellos a observar todo eso, cuando su padre ya no emitía ningún sonido lo dejaron caer al suelo como un costal de papas, los tres hombre se dirigieron a Soul y a Chrona pero medusa grito para que no les hicieran nada, que por favor no los tocaran que le hicieran lo que fuese a ella pero a ellos los dejaran tranquilos, así los tres hombres se dirigieron a hacia donde estaba ella y los otros dos, entre los cinco la violaron y mientras lo hacían con encendedores la quemaban en sus partes intimas, le cortaban el vientre y las piernas, y todo esto mientras ellos observaban; cuando ya se aburrieron la dejaron allí tirada a ellos los golpearon un poco per escucharon que venia una patrulla y salieron corriendo, Soul le dijo a Chrona que cerrara los ojos y la cargo hasta donde se encontraba Medusa, esta les toco la cara con su mano temblorosa y llena de sangre para luego caer inconsciente; luego de esa noche nada fue igual, los tres recibieron terapia, Soul y Chrona lograron superar ese trauma pero, para Medusa no fue posible olvidar y a causa de eso había cambiado demasiado se volvió hostil, loca, fría, les pegaba y gritaba todo el tiempo, así vivió hasta que cumplió 18 ya que Medusa lo hecho de la casa, el intento resistirse ya que si se iba dejaría desprotegida a Chrona pero ella llamo a la policía y estos se lo llevaron, luego de eso veía esporádicamente a Chrona a escondidas de _su madre._

 ** _Fin de flashback_**

\- Aquí esta la dirección - Kid levanto un papelito, Soul estaba apunto de tomarlo pero Kid quito la mano, Soul lo miro entre enojado y extrañado - Yo también iré - dijo Kid con

A este comentario Maka sonrió ladinamente mientras se levantaba y miraba a los dos muchachos

\- Vámonos ya, muero de ganas por _conocer_ al esposo de Chrona - dijo sarcásticamente Maka a lo que los muchachos respondieron también con una sonrisa ladina

Chrona ya había regresado a la casa, hablar con Kid la había relajado pero al mismo tiempo se sentía nerviosa y temerosa, Ragnarok se encontraba dormido en el dormitorio de arriba con una prostituta que había llamado cuando ella salió de la casa, por lo menos agradecía que el no la tocara, nunca durmieron juntos nisiquiera el dia de su _"Boda"_ , el siempre contrataba a alguien para que lo satisficiera ya que decía que ella no era suficiente mujer para hacerlo.

Pero eso a ella no le molestaba es mas le alegraba, no quería que el la tocara de esa manera, solo una persona podía hacerlo, cuanto le dolió cuando los separaron, quería verlo, estar entre sus brazos, sentir su calor, sentirse protegida y sobretodo amada.

Escucho como tocaban la puerta, de repente sintió adrenalina correrle el cuerpo, Kid no le había contado todo el plan pero le había aconsejado que tuviera una maleta lista y que se mantuviese cerca de la puerta al abrir lo primero que vio fueron los ojos rojos de su hermano, Soul, enseguida este la abrazo con fuerza y ella hiso lo mismo, a ambos les salieron lagrimas de felicidad, Maka y Kid les dejaron su espacio a los hermanos y entraron a la casa, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta.

\- Chrona donde se encuentra _Él ?_ \- pregunto Kid

\- Se encuentra en la primera habitación de la segunda planta - contesto ella mientras se separaba un poco de Soul.

Kid y Maka subieron dejándoles privacidad a los hermanos.

Soul guio a Chrona hacia el sillón donde el podría explicarle mejor lo que estaban por hacer

\- Mira Chrona, en este momento no podemos dejarnos llevar por el sentimentalismo, venimos a llevarte de aquí, pero primero debes prestar mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir, tu vas a morir esta noche - dijo Soul haciendo que a Chrona se le pusiera la piel de gallina - se que Medusa hiso que te casaras con una identidad falsa así que ella será la que morirá, no te preocupes tu estarás bien - Soul la abrazo de nuevo calmándola

Chrona escucho que en la planta superior había movimiento

\- No te preocupes solo estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, yo tengo que ir a acompañarlos, puedes quedarte mientras terminamos con el - dijo Soul

\- No, yo quiero participar - dijo Chrona mientras se levantaba del sillón y le dedicaba una sonrisa que a cualquiera le helaría la sangre

Soul sonrió igual que ella, el sabia que ella no era tan débil como parecía, y que sus traumas le habían dejado algo bueno al igual que a Maka, Kid y a él.

Subieron las escaleras y se adentraron en la habitación que Chrona había indicado, allí se encontraban clavados a la pared con los brazos y piernas extendidas, Ragnarok y la prostituta, tenían clavados grandes cuchillos en las muñecas y por sobre las rodillas, estos eran los que los mantenían sujetos a la pared

Maka y Kid los voltearon a ver, Kid estiro la mano y Chrona la tomo y se acercó a el, Soul se paro detrás de Maka y puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella

\- CHRONAAAAA! MALDITAA ZORRAAA! SABIA QUE TU TENIAS QUE ESTAR DETRAS DE TODO ESTOOO! AAAAAHHHHGGG - Ragnarok le grito a Chrona pero ella tiro una pequeña cuchilla que se clavo perfectamente en antebrazo seguido de otro que se clavo en su mejilla, cortesía de Kid

\- Si sigues así esta noche será mas larga de lo que crees - amenazo Kid a Ragnarok

\- Pero de que te quejas, yo creí que a ti te gustaba jugar de esta manera, violentamente, o me equivoco _amor_ \- pregunto Chrona con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro que dejo helado a Ragnarok

\- Por favor no me maten, yo no lo conozco, solo me contrataba algunas noches, déjenme ir, no diré nada - suplicaba la chica que yacía al lado de Ragnarok

\- Sabes casi me das pena, lamentablemente debemos matarte - dijo Soul mientras tomaba un par de cuchillas y se las pasaba a Maka, para volver a abrasarla por la cintura

\- Así es como nosotros trabajamos - dijo Maka mientras tomaba las cuchillas y las lanzaba justo hacia los pechos de silicona de la chica haciendo que esta soltara un chillido de dolor - además esta es la parte mas divertida o no Chrona? - pregunto Maka mientras la miraba con una sonrisita desquiciada

Chrona con su sonrisa igual de perturbadora asintió y miró Kid quien tenia una mirada llena de locura mientras le rebanaba los dedos a Ragnarok, si definitivamente ella lo había extrañado más que a nadie, y esta noche se sentía completa, pero sobre todo viva por que al fin podía dejar de fingir, y dejarse llevar

\- No saben cuanto extrañe esto chicos.

...

Si tienen alguna pregunta sobre de donde salió esta locura pues... yo tenia que hacer el guion de una obra que seria mi examen de ingles y pues debía tratarse de un crimen y yo escogí el homicidio... obvio en mi escuela no lo presente taaaann...así...pero la cosa es que quería subir esto antes de que se me olvida

Agradecería que me dejaran sus opiniones, preguntas, conclusiones o lo que quieran en un lindo o bueno o tan lindo reviw...las criticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas

Adios


End file.
